camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaughterOfWisdom
Welcome to My Talk Page [{Archive One} Archiving so yeah i already archived everything for ya. you can delete this who talk page if you want e(except for this part lol since i didnt archive it ..) link:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DaughterOfWisdom/Archive_1 Time We'll need to set up an exact date and time for us to meet, else I'll probably keep on missing you whenever you're on chat >.< How does Saturday (February 15) 8pm my time (which is around 12 noon UTC on the same day) sound? Re: If I'm right about the convertions and stuff, 8pm my time would be around 7am your time. Re: You're lucky I'm still awake xD Meet you in chat. ... I'm leaving in a few minutes so if you still plan on taking the test, now would be a good time to go to chat Message I've left my message plus a link to the test with User:EvilhariboMadness and User:LeGruff. Just get the message from them via chat. 500+ edits So well i just noticed you got 500+ edits. Congrats! Happy editing! Re: Adopted Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, i've already been adopted. :( Blue-Ribbonz 20:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Support badge here ya go!!!!!!!!!!! :3 Adoption yes pleaseand thanks! DrXax (talk) 04:13, February 19, 2014 (UTC) not for now, but thanks a lot!!!! DrXax (talk) 01:50, February 23, 2014 (UTC) actually now i do, what is a "WIP"??? DrXax (talk) 23:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) thanks DrXax (talk) 00:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey Sophia! Want to rp? If so please post on Sadie York Ummm, I do have 1, how can I start roleplaying, like, what's the first thing you recomend me to do? thanks, DrXax (talk) 21:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) And... after the character page and word bubble, which is the best way(in your opinion) to start roleplaying? DrXax (talk) 23:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) thanks! DrXax (talk) 00:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sophia, I have a question, while claiming, can I ''change the claim from unproccesed to unclaimed, or do I need to wait until someone changes it? Thanks DrXax (talk) 21:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I have a question, If I have a normal claim and a BC claim, would I need to put one on hold or in WIP? DrXax (talk) 02:13, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 18th of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Results You managed to receive a score equivalent to 78%. This shows that you have a clear understanding of most of the basics in claims. You're currently qualified to become an Official Wiki Helper. However, before I can give you the badge, I (or another member of the admin team) will need to discuss with you further the results of your test. With that in mind, when can I meet you in chat? Re: I'm normally on from 4 - 11 pm Philippine time which is about 4 am onwards EST I think? Newb For getting your current newb, DrXax, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. '''Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page.' I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 10th of May, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re: Technically, you informed me now xD Although, next time do tell me when you're going inactive, so I can mark it down on the user/char forum. :) Re: Alright :) You're still technically marked as Officially Inactive but still, thanks for informing me of your inactivity. You have 6 months to make an edit before your characters are marked as user left. Re: hello annabeth! ^^ Sorry for the late repsonse but yeah we can rp ^^ Choose a character: link and let's get started Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been almost three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by August 28th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Analeese Thank you for your post. I have replied, and thought it would be polite to introduce myself. I am Alex, also known as Scales or Fate, I'm roughly 18 years old and (evidently) demigod obsessed. I hope we get the chance to talk and plot storylines in the future. Thanks -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 19:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE Me too c: replied with Analeese, I've also got a son of Themis coming up. I hope to develop them in a lot of detail and grow as I learn to RP with them, improve my fight scenes etc to be the best roleplayer I can be. I'm on in chat for ten before I go to bed and I shall check for replies in the morning. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 23:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by September 16th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Inactivity For not having made a single edit for over 25 days on the wiki, you have been marked as "user left" and your characters have been respectfully archived. Should you want to regain your regular user rights and partake in activities here once more or have any questions, please contact me or any other administrator for assistance.